


Минус на минус = плюс

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они останавливаются в маленьком тихом городке, и у них нет охоты...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минус на минус = плюс

_Ричфилд, штат Айдахо_

Ричфилд – скучный город. Из достопримечательностей здесь только многочисленные поля и водонапорные башни.   
Но они застревают здесь надолго: отец снимает номер в маленьком унылом мотеле рядом с трассой сразу на несколько месяцев и уезжает по делам, оставляя их вдвоем.   
Именно такие маленькие городки, напоминающие пруд со стоячей водой, идеально подходят для взращивания безумных маньяков – атмосфера располагает. Но тут на удивление тихо. Никаких происшествий ни по их части, ни по части полиции.   
К разочарованию Дина, придорожный бар не блещет широким выбором напитков и… официанток. Из посетителей тут все больше усатые фермеры, обсуждающие урожай или скот, а хозяйка бара, кажется, сто лет назад разменяла -ятый десяток.  
Видимо, именно по этой причине Дин с таким энтузиазмом хватается за Келли – девчонку, которую он встречает на своей новой временной работе.   
Смешно сказать, но Дин теперь сотрудник почтовой конторы – единственное место, где срочно требовался работник.   
Келли – странная девица, никогда не снимающая ковбойских сапог с острыми носами и рубашки, завязанной под внушительной грудью. В общем-то, для полноты картины, чтобы стать абсолютно картонной героиней дешевого фильма, ей не хватает широкой шляпы с загнутыми полями и кнута, заткнутого за пояс.   
Во всем остальном Келли не хуже и не лучше прочих девчонок, встречавшихся Дину на его пути. Но Сэму она все равно не нравится. Может быть, еще и потому, что Дин встречается с ней неестественно долго, и каждый вечер после работы она тянет его куда-то с собою. Бывает, конечно, что Дин проводит время и без нее, но тогда он надирается в баре до полубессознательного состояния и почти всегда возвращается поздно ночью, угловатой шатающейся походкой, тут же заваливаясь спать.   
Сэм не может найти причины такому поведению. Сложно понять, почему Дин даже разговаривать с ним стал в разы меньше и совсем не горит желанием проводить время вместе, как было раньше.   
Но уж точно не из-за того, из-за чего Сэм хочет быть каждую минуту своего времени с Дином!  
Поэтому он грешит на то, что у брата едет крыша от безделья и угрюмости города, в котором они сейчас находятся.   
Сэму кажется, что он тоже сходит с ума. Только по другой причине. И все, что ему остается, так это читать в пустом мотельном номере с выцветшими обоями. И надо сказать, даже это уже не доставляет никакого удовольствия.   
\- Давай постреляем? - зачем-то предлагает брату Сэм однажды утром.  
Дин в ванной, где с шумом льется вода, и он отвечает не сразу. Сэм заходит в ванную, останавливается на пороге, прижавшись виском к обшарпанному дверному косяку, и повторяет свой вопрос громче.   
\- Мы давно не тренировались, - добавляет он, но получается как-то совсем жалко.  
Дин закидывает бритвенный станок обратно в пластиковый стакан, одиноко красующийся на раковине, крутит в разные стороны головой, стряхивая с волос воду, и перекидывает полотенце через плечо.   
\- Зачем? У тебя и так все отлично получается.  
\- Ты ведь сам говорил, что надо постоянно упражняться.   
\- Нет, - напрямую категорично отвечает Дин. – В этой дыре только пушками размахивать, еще сбежится полгорода… Очень надо. К тому же я сегодня занят.  
\- Можем завтра.  
Иногда Сэму кажется, что он висит тяжелой, прибивающей к земле обузой на плечах отца и Дина. Он мешает им, а они лишь по привычке тянут его за собой, потому что, вроде как, избавиться не хватает решимости и немного жалко.   
Последнее время они с Дином очень часто ссорятся и спорят до хрипоты - слишком разные стали интересы и взгляды на окружающий мир. Они оба молоды и у них пока еще тот возраст, когда разница в четыре года заметна и достаточно ощутима. Пройдет несколько лет, и она сравняется, сотрется окончательно. А пока… Дин, вероятно, все еще видит в Сэме вредного, страшно приставучего младшего брата, который таскается за ним хвостом и хнычет почем зря.   
\- Отвали Говорю же, занят.   
Сэм обиженно поджимает губы и, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спрашивает:  
\- Она тебе хотя бы нравится?   
\- Кто? – не сразу понимает Дин.   
\- Ну, она…  
Сэм собой загораживает почти весь дверной проем, и Дин замирает, останавливаясь в опасной близости от брата, будто боясь его коснуться и подвинуть.  
\- У нас тут сложные условия, - пространно отвечает Дин, улучая момент, когда Сэм делает шаг назад, и выныривает из ванной. – Особо не разгуляешься. Понимаешь, да? Найди и ты себе какую-нибудь веселую пастушку что ли, а, Сэмми!   
У Сэма почему-то больно сводит живот. 

 

* * *

 

Вообще, Сэм уже не помнит, когда именно и как именно все началось – кажется, случилось само собой, против воли и здравого смысла, просто рухнуло на голову снежной лавиной, накрыло со спины, удушило всей своей неподъемной тяжестью.   
С тех пор Сэм живет с неизменным ощущением ужаса, холодным дыханием неправильности у себя за спиной, пытается спрятать подальше – от себя, от посторонних взглядов и, главное, от Дина.  
Дин старший, Дин лучший и он очень родной – это правильно. Но Сэму хочется ближе, теснее, настойчивее, чтобы вобрать в себя все до единого взгляда, улыбки, сомкнуться в одно целое. Иногда кажется, что над ними с Дином кто-то сыграл злую шутку, и вопреки всем законам биологии, соединил одной пуповиной. И это уже даже не странно – это просто бред.   
Поэтому Сэм из ночи в ночь засыпает, тупо пялясь в сторону кровати Дина и неотрывно глядя на темные очертания – ловит, запоминает каждый ровный вздох, поворот, легкое движение. Иногда хочется позвать, и чтобы Дин пришел, прижал к себе, как в детстве. Хотя вряд ли он поймет и разделит с Сэмом это противоестественное желание…  
Больше всего Сэму не нравится, когда приходится засыпать, глядя на пустую заправленную кровать, когда брат пропадает невесть где.   
В эту ночь Сэму тоже не спится. Потому что табло электронных часов, светящееся кислотно-зелеными цифрами, показывает четверть второго, а Дина все нет. Сэм успевает послоняться по номеру, вытоптать дорожку от кровати до окна, по второму разу перебрать книги, искрутиться на диване перед телевизором, как уж на сковородке. И даже поваляться на кровати брата - забраться под одеяло, ткнуться носом в слабо пахнущую Дином подушку.   
В конце концов его смаривает, и он едва не пропускает момент, когда ручка входной двери щелкает и поворачивается. Сэм приоткрывает один глаз, и видит как Дин, недовольно что-то бурча, вяло выпутывается из рукавов своей куртки, огибает свою койку, в которой сейчас спит Сэм, и заваливается на соседнюю.   
У Сэма перед глазами все плывет, он на мгновение облегченно закрывает глаза, просто смыкает веки, чтобы моргнуть и открыть их снова, но падает в толщу темноты, на секунду, две, минуту. А когда приходит в себя, то понимает, что прошло уже больше часа. И шея затекла от жесткой подушки и неудобной позы.   
Все, что он помнит, это как Дин плюхается на кровать, а потом ничего. Сейчас Дин лежит на спине - в той же самой позе, в которой успел повстречаться с поверхностью матраса, и в номере очень тихо.   
Сэм слышит, как Дин часто дышит. Ему снится, кажется, что-то: пальцы на правой руке двигаются, будто он отчаянно жмет на курок – такое привычное, такое с детства впитанное в кровь движение. Дину, конечно, снится охота – Дин правильный, Дин настоящий охотник, не то что Сэм со своими глупостями на уме…   
Дину вообще последнее время слишком часто снятся сны – он ворочается, бормочет какую-то неразбериху, стонет и иногда зовет Сэма… видимо, в этих снах они охотятся вдвоем.   
Сэм сидит на кровати, откинув одеяло, и просто смотрит. Он понимает, что оступился и увяз в чем-то очень плотном, что обратно не отпустит.   
Так он сидит до тех пор, пока один сон Дина не сменяется другим – пока Дин не перестает шумно дышать и вздрагивать.   
Сэм выбирается из кровати и, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, идет к Дину. Он испуганно охает, когда старый продавленный матрас под его весом прогибается еще больше, и Сэм, теряя равновесие, подкатывается прямо под бок к брату.  
Просто надо проверить – все ли с Дином в порядке. Это как бы оправдание, на случай, если сейчас Дин откроет глаза и спросит, какого черта он тут делает.   
На самом деле, Сэм даже сам себе не может объяснить, зачем он сюда забрался и что собирается делать. Но Дина рядом последнее время так мало, что Сэму просто хочется побыть вот так – совсем близко, как когда-то в детстве, когда он боялся грозы или замерзал, а Дин всегда разрешал ему оставаться в своей кровати, укутывал в одеяло, стискивал в руках крепко. Это не так давно, всего несколько лет назад Дин стал усердно выпихивать младшего из своей кровати: «Сэм, ты уже большой!», «свали отсюда, мы здесь не поместимся!», «убери свои огромные конечности, Сэм!», «прекрати слюнявить мою подушку!», «не обжимайся со мною, я тебе не одноклассница!» и еще много-много всего другого, на что можно здорово обидеться.   
Зато сейчас можно представить, что всех этих лет не было и ему все можно.   
Только Сэм не маленький и не хочет прятаться от грозы или сказку. Просто… черт, он даже не может подобрать этому название.   
Но, кажется, все происходит, решается в этот момент: когда Сэм тянется к Дину ближе, убеждаясь, что тот спит, и очень осторожно ведет губами по подбородку. Щетина у Дина острая и царапает, и это почти больно. Почти, если не считать того, что внутри плещется что-то горячее, необъятное, обжигает внутренности, стекает вниз стягивающей волной.  
Сэм замирает, останавливается у самых губ, забывая как дышать, теряется во вкусах, запахах, ощущениях. Дин, кажется, пил пиво и курил. И Сэму тоже хочется пива и курить. То есть, не совсем… не в прямом смысле. По-другому. И теперь Сэм совершенно точно знает, что произойдет - это предсказуемо банально, но хотелось сделать это уже очень-очень давно.   
Сэм зажмуривается – кругом все равно темно – и неуклюже касается покорных губ брата, пробуя горьковатый табачный вкус - это очень странно, но одновременно приятно. И Сэм никак не может понять, почему никогда не делал этого прежде. Не в смысле вообще, а с Дином…  
Когда Холли Джонс три штата назад в кинотеатре на последнем ряду без всякого предупреждения засунула Сэму в рот мокрый верткий язык, а вместе с ним и банановую жвачку, Сэм от внезапности едва не опрокинул целый ряд кресел. Спасло только то, что те намертво привинчены к полу. И решил для себя, что Дин, всегда говоривший о том, что лизаться не так-то и круто, все-таки был прав.   
Но сейчас все было как-то иначе. Может быть, все дело в том, кого именно целовать? Что если и Дин так говорил именно потому, что все это время целовал не тех?   
Губы у Дина обветренные и колются потрескавшейся кожей. Сэм, забывая об осторожности, языком раздвигает их, проваливается в жаркую глубину и трогает гладкую полоску зубов. Чертов рот, на который без конца пялятся все девки, хочется зацеловать, зализать, закусать. Им можно, а Сэму нельзя? У него, между прочим, больше прав на Дина, чем у них у всех вместе взятых.  
И пусть сначала у него губы слишком приторные, и пусть, возможно, он трахает эту свою недоделанную ковбойку Келли, но, в конце-то концов, через неделю или месяц он все равно уедет отсюда с Сэмом, а Келли останется здесь – как и многие другие.   
От странного желания живот делается просто каменным, и хочется нечто большего, чем прикоснуться губами к губам. Но Сэм не успевает подумать об этом, потому что в следующее мгновение слышит хриплое знакомое вибрирующее:  
\- Сэм? – Дин сонно моргает и приподнимается на локте, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, трет тыльной стороной ладони лицо. - Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?   
Глаза Дина блестят двумя яркими стеклянными точками – как у кошки – и, кажется, вытягивают из Сэма по нитке жизнь.  
И в это мгновение Сэм понимает, что он, кажется, пропал, облажался, конкретно влип по самую маковку. Он виновато втягивает шею в плечи, будто ожидая, что Дин замахнется сейчас и хорошенько зарядит ему в ухо – кстати, наверное, правильно зарядит – и говорит первое, что приходит в голову:   
\- Это моя кровать.  
\- Ты дрых на моей. Что мне еще оставалось, умник?   
\- Дин, - зовет Сэм, решая, что тянуть и увиливать смысла уже нет. - Поцелуй меня.   
\- Чего? – растерянно переспрашивает Дин, промаргиваясь. – А колыбельную не спеть?  
\- Пожалуйста, - бормочет Сэм. – Я так больше не могу, правда.   
\- Как «так»?   
\- Вот так – без тебя. Ты меня постоянно избегаешь.  
\- Я не… Черт, Сэм, что ты несешь?   
\- Пожалуйста, один раз. Потом можешь набить мне морду – я сдачи давать не буду. Но сначала поцелуй. Только по-настоящему, - торопливо поясняет Сэм. - В губы.   
Дин крякает, словно ему двинули железной трубой по хребту.   
\- Ты бухой?   
\- Я не бухой. Я знаю, я совсем рехнулся, но… ты просто сделай и все, ладно? - Сэм ездит своими огромными ладонями Дину по плечам и груди, тычется губами наугад, как слепой котенок, и кажется, даже попадает пару раз куда-то в уголок рта.   
\- Ты рехнулся нахрен? – вскидывается Дин и сталкивает с себя Сэма. – Ты что творишь?  
Сэм чудом не летит в проход между кроватями, а просто опрокидывается спиной на самый край матраса, но всхлипывает как от сильной боли.   
\- Ты ведь ее целуешь, да? – заморожено спрашивает он. – Ну, а чем я хуже?   
\- Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты несешь?   
\- Ее, значит, можно, а меня – нет?   
\- Ты мой брат.  
\- Я все жду, когда ты увидишь, поймешь или хоть что-то сделаешь, а ты… ты не видишь, не понимаешь, - не унимается Сэм, даже не поворачиваясь к Дину, а просто неотрывно глядя в потолок.  
\- Сэм, заткнись. Пожалуйста! – просит Дин, кусая губы.  
Просто какой-то сумасшедший дом, а они двое в нем – главные пациенты!  
\- Я знаю, это потому что ты правильный, и ты меня не хочешь. А я – нет, я хочу, - быстро говорит Сэм, спотыкаясь на каждом слове. - Очень-очень. Это, вроде как, ужасно, да? С этим что-то делают, наверное. Но я не знаю – что. Я пробовал не думать, забыть – не получается. Совсем не получается.   
Дин перекатывается на бок, а потом нависает над Сэмом и укладывается сверху, зажимая ему рот жесткой ладонью. Сэм от неожиданности вздрагивает и пытается вздохнуть поглубже, преодолевая мучительно сладкую внезапную тяжесть.  
\- Лучше бы ты молчал, Сэм. Правда, - скорым полушепотом говорит Дин, и упирается лбом в лоб Сэма. – Лучше бы молчал.   
Он очерчивает пальцем линию от подбородка к скуле у Сэма на лице и целует его. Губы у Дина осторожные, но настойчивые. В первую секунду Сэм теряется, видимо до сих пор не в состоянии поверить, что Дин все-таки это делает, но потом вцепляется ему в бока пальцами и самозабвенно начинает отвечать.   
Будь это любая другая ситуация, Дин не преминул бы колко заметить, что целуется Сэм прескверно, как ботаник – слишком уж усердствует, крутит головой, стукается зубами, цепляется носом, слюнявит Дину губы и щеки, открывает рот очень широко, силясь впустить чужой язык поглубже.   
Но сейчас Дин предпочитает молчать и ничего не говорить на этот счет - в Сэма хочется впечатываться губами до бесконечности, слушать, как он мычит и мокро чмокает в ответ.   
Кровать тоскливо скрипит, но как ни странно, это совсем не мешает, не отвлекает, не действует на нервы, и у Сэма так гудит в ушах, что он толком ничего не слышит – ничего, кроме дыхания Дина.   
Сэм знает своего старшего брата с первых дней своей жизни, считай, с рождения и по сей момент. За эти годы он наизусть изучил каждый Динов изгиб, угол, он знает, что Дин любит, а что терпеть не может. Сэм знает, что в большинстве своем Дин спит на животе, подтянув к груди ногу, и его голая коленка вечно выглядывает из-под одеяла, знает, что просыпаясь, Дин первым делом приглаживает взлохмаченный ежик волос, а по походке и тяжести шагов Сэм может угадать настроение Дина и много чего еще. Дин родной, свой, выученный наизусть, как много раз повторенный урок, как отделившаяся от Сэма и зажившая своей собственной жизнью часть. Но сейчас, вжимаясь грудью в его грудь, чувствуя на себе жар его тела, Сэм отчетливо понимает, что видит и чувствует Дина таким впервые…  
Это что-то совсем другое и неизведанное, странное. Странное, но не ужасное. У Сэма как загнанное колотится сердце, но не от страха – а надо бы, наверное, испугаться. Но Сэм не может бояться, когда Дин проводит большим пальцем по его нижней чуть вывернутой от поцелуев губе, и просит:  
\- Погоди-ка, Сэм.  
Дин отстраняется, но не уходит – усаживается между широко раскинутых длинных ног Сэма и поспешно стягивает с себя сначала рубашку, потом футболку.   
\- Все снимай, - требовательно просит Сэм и суетливо вскакивает вслед за Дином.  
Боясь, что сейчас-то Дин его точно пошлет, Сэм хватается за пряжку его ремня на джинсах, пробует расстегнуть. Но не столько помогает, сколько мешает – непослушные пальцы никак не могут вытолкнуть металлическую рельефную пуговицу из обтрепанной петли на поясе.  
Сэму кажется, что это все из-за этого города – не застрянь они тут в глуши, не изнывай Дин от безделья и скуки, он бы никогда не разрешил, никогда не допустил… правда, какое сейчас это имеет значение?   
С застежкой Дин возится вдвое дольше, постоянно натыкаясь на Сэмовы руки, но когда все-таки выкручивается из джинсов, следом сдергивает пижамные штаны и с Сэма, что тот даже охнуть не успевает.  
Удивительно, но Сэм в ответ на это густо краснеет и заходится мелкой дрожью, будто его голого вытолкали на мороз. Дин прижимает его к себе и укладывает на кровать, накрывает их обоих сползшим на самый край одеялом.  
\- И как ты с этим жил-то и не свихнулся? – спрашивает вдруг Дин, убирая с глаз Сэма растрепавшуюся челку, пропускает пряди между пальцев, задирает волосы, оголяя лоб: без челки Сэм непривычный и немного странный, наивно трогательный, но все равно Сэм.   
\- Не знаю, - ведет тот плечом, пододвигаясь ближе. – Свихнулся, наверное, все-таки.  
Дин умеет смотреть так, как, кажется, никто и никогда на Сэма смотреть не будет. Дин умеет вытягивать из самой глубины что-то, что Сэм никому и никогда кроме него показать не сможет. Рядом с Дином Сэм чувствует себя страшно беззащитным и до позорного глупым, маленьким – это периодически бесит. Только почему-то не сейчас.   
Дин трогает Сэма там, где никогда прежде еще не касался, заставляя трепыхаться и скулить, выгибаться дугой.   
Сэма совершенно неприлично развозит от нескольких бутылок пива и от стакана легкого коктейля – это то, что Дин знает уже очень давно, то, что Сэма развозит от поцелуев и прикосновений – то, что Дин не знал, но о чем догадывался. Еще как развозит. Теперь он может сказать, что не ошибался в своих предположениях.   
И ведет себя Сэм так же, будто надрался в баре до бессознательного состояния – краснеет с ног до головы, обмякает, бормочет Дину на ухо какой-то бред – признания, восторги и то, что, возможно, ему все это лишь чудится.   
Сэм кончает Дину в кулак – брат даже не морщится, не убирает руку, наоборот, подносит ладонь к лицу и кладет большой палец себе в рот, облизывает, обводя языком, будто испачкался в кетчупе или соусе.  
Глядя на это, Сэм придушенно всхлипывает и лезет к Дину с ответной благодарной лаской. Он гладит его живот, съезжает вниз от пупка, но Дин резко перехватывает его руки и отводит в стороны.  
\- Так нечестно! – слезно тянет Сэм. – Я тоже хочу, пожалуйста.  
И Дин сдается. Он разрешает Сэму, старательно прячущему беспокойство, придавливать, прихватывать, прикусывать, поглаживать, будто хочет удостовериться, действительно ли он пойдет до конца или остановится на полпути. Только судя по тому, как тот спешит, захлебываясь дыханием, остановки в его планы не входят.   
Сэм сует руку под одеяло и хватается за член Дина, но у него не получается одновременно дрочить левой рукой и целоваться: движения какие-то рваные и неуклюжие, и губы сразу не слушаются, становятся деревянными.   
Поэтому Сэм перестает дергать, скользить, тянуть – он просто держит и чуть поглаживает большим пальцем под головкой.   
\- Ты меня презирать завтра будешь за это все, да? – спрашивает он, стискивая пальцы на Дине сильнее.  
\- Тебя – нет, - отвечает тот нетвердым голосом.   
Они лежат на боку, глядя друг на друга, и лицо Дина так близко, что когда он моргает, его ресницы щекотно задевают кожу на щеках Сэма.  
\- Тогда, - шепчет зацелованными губами Сэм, – хочу до конца… ну, чтобы мы… чтобы ты не останавливался.   
\- Сэм! – кадык у Дина судорожно дергается, то ли оттого, что пальцы Сэм так до сих пор и не разжал, то ли оттого, что внутри у Дина с хрустом ломается какой-то барьер.   
\- Я не буду сожалеть, правда. Я хочу. Я знаю, это странно, и не должно так быть. Но, ты ведь тоже хочешь? Скажи, что да.  
Ему хочется так думать, особенно если учесть, что Дин несносно твердый.   
Поэтому Сэм оторопело ищет что-то в лице Дина, пытаясь получить ответ на этот очень важный вопрос – но у Дина на лице только болезненный несвойственный ему румянец.  
Он не отвечает, просто кивает, но Сэму достаточно и этого, чтобы улыбка растянулась от уха до уха.  
Сэму внезапно становится очень легко и хорошо: минус на минус дает плюс – неожиданно выстраивается в голове странная формула. Неправильное, помноженное на неправильное, по закону логики отсекает всякое «не» и рождает единственное верное. Для них двоих.   
Сэм чувствует, буквально ощущает физически, как между ними крепче затягивается узел неизбежности. Они одно целое, соединенное по рукам и ногам, и этот узел между ними не разрубить даже им самим.   
\- Отпусти, - просит Дин и пробует разжать руку Сэма. – Оторвешь к херам собачьим, чем трахать-то тебя буду?   
Дин хохмит в своем не смешном для Сэма репертуаре, только на этот раз младший брат возвращает ему пусть и глупый, но искренний смешок.   
Сэм перекатывается на живот, когда Дин подталкивает его локтем, раскидывается на матрасе морской звездой. Ему почему-то кажется, что все должно происходить именно так.  
Зато Дину так отчего-то не кажется. Он просовывает руку Сэму под живот и тянет на себя, вынуждая вздернуть задницу повыше. Вряд ли Сэму так удобно или хотя бы привычно, но он не противится, только весь натягивается, каменеет и, кажется, даже перестает дышать.   
Дин смотрит на острые лопатки, цепочку позвонков, бледную матовую кожу на ягодицах и ловит себя на мысли, что с такого ракурса Сэм кажется невероятно хрупким.   
\- Прекрати на меня пялиться, придурок, - глухо ворчит Сэм в подушку, думая, что Дин сейчас в куда более выигрышной роли, он сзади и может видеть Сэма всего как на ладони, а за окном уже почти светло и солнце желтит стены. – Ты же пялишься, черт… просто вставь и все, Дин.   
Дин лишь хмыкает в ответ.  
Он возится где-то позади, и весь матрас ходит ходуном - Сэма в его идиотской неживописной позе раскачивает, как на лодке. Приходится прогибаться еще сильнее, чтобы не завалиться боком.   
\- Только у меня ни резинок, ничего с собой, Сэм.  
\- Забей!  
\- Ну тогда, если что, не хнычь.   
\- Чего это я хны… а-а-а… - договорить Сэм не успевает, давится странным всхлипом.   
Мокрое упругое юркое проезжается между ягодиц и, черт возьми, Сэм точно знает, что это не член. Это, определенно, не член – Сэм бы отличил – это, мать его, язык!  
\- Ты же не собираешься… - Сэм никак не может подобрать нужное слово и произнести это вслух. Щеки у него пылают жаром.   
\- Нет, чувак, именно это я и собираюсь делать, - буднично сообщает Дин.  
Сэм неудобно выворачивает шею, чтобы видеть Дина, и мучительно краснея, спрашивает:  
\- Что, прям как этих своих… подружек?   
\- Не совсем.  
У Сэма на лице бегущей строкой из огромных букв читается сомнение и растерянность.  
\- Если хочешь, - предлагает Дин, приподнимая брови, - можем остановиться пока не поздно. И ничего не будет.  
\- Нет! – не соглашается Сэм. - Может, просто… без этого обойдемся?   
\- Ну уж нет, - Дин берет его за бедра и подтягивает еще ближе к себе, дует прохладным на копчик. – Я слишком часто представлял – как это. Так что, с тебя причитается за испорченную одежду.   
Сэм напряженно вертится в его руках и ахает.  
\- Ты _что_? – переспрашивает он, враз забывая о выставленной напоказ заднице. – Ты и правда об этом думал? Как ты и я… как ты меня…   
\- Я не понял, Сэм, ты, типа, хотел просто потрепаться, стоя задом кверху?   
Сэм пристыжено затыкается и подставляется под язык, забывая про неловкость. Слишком хорошо, чтобы думать. Язык гладит, широко лижет, мягко щекочет, напряженно толкается внутрь, а колючий подбородок царапает на контрасте – от этого всего Сэм снова твердеет.  
Когда Дин без предупреждения вкручивает в него палец, Сэм охает, прикусывая зубами угол наволочки.   
Первые секунды это странно - он не может понять, на что это похоже, но, определенно, в этом нет ничего такого уж классного, от чего можно было бы съехать крышей. До тех пор, пока Дин не вталкивается глубже и не начинает плавно оглаживать стенки. Сэм не хочет знать, как он это делает и на ком именно тренировался, но от этих ласк начинает потряхивать, скручивать жгутом все нутро.   
Сэму хочется кричать, но это, наверное, будет уж точно очень по-девчачьи. Поэтому он просто тихо воет в мокрую от слюны подушку.  
Дин толкает второй палец, и сладкая волна сминается под новой – болезненно-тугой, сбивающей дыхание. Но Сэму уже все равно, он раскачивается из стороны в сторону, льнет к животу Дина задницей. И, черт возьми, если это только пальцы, то от члена он точно кончит в первую же секунду!   
За неимением других сподручных средств Дин, собирая на языке влагу, старательно лижет, вталкивает слюну внутрь, тянет пальцы вниз, проверяя – достаточно или еще…   
По-хорошему, Сэма можно растягивать бесконечно, но Дин уже на грани – у него нет столько времени.  
Член въезжает слишком резко и до самого конца, Сэм дергается от неожиданности и незнакомого ощущения, шумно сопит.  
\- Прости, - Дин горячей ладонью оглаживает его по пояснице, наклоняется чуть вперед, чтобы ободряюще потрепать за волосы – на самом деле, к Сэму хочется просто прикасаться, много и часто.  
Вот только тот никак не реагирует и вообще ведет себя тихо. Дин замирает и спрашивает:   
\- Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Хорошо, - поправляет себя Сэм и старается как можно ровнее дышать через нос, когда Дин наползает на него, укладываясь грудью на спину.  
Он налегает всем весом, накрывает, вжимает в скрипящие пружины, и обмякший, вмиг растерявший все силы Сэм, разъезжается руками и ногами, будто жеребенок на льду, валится на кровать. Они - два тела, будучи еще минуту назад порознь - складываются в одно целое. Удивительное необъяснимое никакой наукой чудо природы - одно тело на двоих.  
Дин двигает бедрами нетерпеливо, размашисто и иногда слишком грубо.   
Он видит, как Сэм зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не заорать, и это кажется очень неправильным, потому что Сэма мало и его хочется слышать.  
\- Зачем? Не надо. Не молчи, - просит Дин шепотом, тычась мокрыми губами ему в ухо. - Давай, Сэмми, стонать разрешается. Ну! – и начинает вбиваться мелкими ритмичными толчками, почти не отстраняясь.  
Ощущения резко меняются, становятся более отчетливыми, и Сэм не успевает удержать в горле стон, который вырывается наружу продолжительным «а-ах», и теперь, будто получив одобрение, с каждым новым толчком отчаянно выстанывает то низко, то неожиданно высоко, то длинно, то совсем коротко, но часто и мелодично.   
Утопая в густой вязи звуков и ощущений, беззащитно счастливый Сэм на какое-то мгновение теряет себя, теряет опору – дыхание останавливается, по позвоночнику проходит электрический разряд, искрами рассыпается перед глазами, и Сэм не сразу понимает, что все… Он кончает. Кончает даже не от ощущения члена внутри, а от частого дыхания у него над ухом, отрывистых слов и сильных рук.   
Он смутно слышит и чувствует, как Дин догоняет его следом – подбирается весь, натягивается струной, вытекает внутрь огненно-жгучим.   
На простыне под животом у Сэма растекается горячее: обжигающе и мокро спереди, и сзади теперь тоже мокро. И он вяло думает, что это его кровать и это ему придется спать на затраханной простыне…   
Но это в данный момент не имеет никакого значения. Потому что Дин еще продолжает в нем слабо двигаться. Он отводит с Сэмовой шеи влажные волосы и целует нежное место за ухом. Сэму щекотно, ему хочется захихикать, но на деле получается лишь глухое мычание.   
Они лежат так еще какое-то время, пока Дин собирает губами с шеи Сэма горько-соленые капли.   
\- Из-за меня, - внезапно начинает Сэм, едва ворочая языком, как пьяный, - ты будешь гореть в аду.  
На что Дин лишь нехорошо усмехается, будто большей глупости из уст Сэма он не слышал прежде.  
\- Что ты ржешь? Это не смешно.  
\- Но тебе же понравилось?  
Сэм кивает: - Значит, и я буду.   
\- А говорил, что не пожалеешь, - не упускает шанса поддразнить Дин.  
Сэм опять кивает.  
\- Я и не жалею.   
\- Тогда с адом мы как-нибудь справимся.   
Сэма начинает медленно вырубать, несмотря на неприятно стягивающую от подсыхающей спермы кожу. Дин скатывается с него, садится на кровати и вытирает его краем измятой простыни. Сэм вздрагивает.   
\- Больно?  
Нет, это не больно, просто в заднице что-то непривычно хлюпает и слишком растянуто. И ощущение, что все так и останется.   
Сэм отрицательно качает головой и широко, как в детстве, зевает – очень хочется спать.   
Дин поднимается и тянет его за собой. Они укладываются на соседнюю кровать. Сэм поворачивается на бок – потому что иным образом им двоим тут никак не уместиться - и Дин приникает грудью к его спине, кладет ладонь ему на бедро. Сэм чувствует, как сердце брата мерно стучит ему в лопатку, и радуется, что завтра выходной, и Дину не надо на работу.   
От осознания того, что они засыпают в одной кровати – щеки у Сэма полыхают, а в груди сладко тянет.   
Все не так, все иначе – и одновременно так, как должно быть. Это ясно как день, как божий чертов день, который вот-вот наступит, пробьется через жалюзи и выхватит из полутьмы захудалого номера две голые фигуры.   
Балансируя на границе сна и реальности, Сэм загадывает, чтобы они остались здесь подольше. Ему, определенно, нравится этот городок…


End file.
